


The magic that brought us together

by Chiyala (Shiningangel)



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningangel/pseuds/Chiyala
Summary: Adachi is unsure of whether or not to tell Kurosawa about his magic.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 49
Kudos: 230





	The magic that brought us together

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [my lovely beta reader olssonak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olssonak/pseuds/olssonak) <3

Adachi crouched down, unable to look at his reflection any longer. He ruffled his hair in desperation.

In the past few weeks, he'd been about to tell Kurosawa countless times already, but something always stopped him at the last minute. He'd been running internal arguments over and over. Things like:

_'What if Kurosawa doesn't believe me?_

_\- I can prove it. It's very easy to prove._

_What if Kurosawa feels embarrassed?_

_\- Even if he does, he deserves the truth. Besides, he's not the least bit embarrassed about his feelings for me, so he'll probably be just fine._

_What if Kurosawa doubts the sincerity of my feelings?_

_\- Don't be ridiculous._

_What if he won't let me touch him again?_

_\- ... I can't believe I actually consider this an option because it's not._

_What if he feels it's unfair?_

_\- Well, there's a way to get rid of this power—'_

"Ahhhhh, what the hell! Why is this so hard?"

It wasn't like anything in his living room would suddenly spring to life and give him the answer, and his reflection sure as hell didn't look like he had any good advice up his sleeve either. He looked and felt like a total mess. The evening was going to be a disaster if he didn't calm down soon.

Kurosawa was about to show up any second now and Adachi's hair stood on end again, after he'd smoothed it over at least three times already, only to ruffle it again.

A soft knock made Adachi jump. He quickly ran his hands through his hair in hopes that it would undo the latest damage.

On the way to the door, he held an internal motivational speech and after one last deep breath, he opened the door.

Kurosawa looked as gorgeous as ever, his smile already in place. Adachi couldn't help but smile back, all his worries suddenly forgotten. The evening would work out just fine. Whenever Kurosawa was around, Adachi felt secure and warm, like he could be himself without holding anything back. Kurosawa loved him unconditionally and would always be there for him.

_'That's right. Unconditionally. Even if he knows of my power, he'll still love me.'_

Maybe Adachi was just loath to lose the opportunity to spy on Kurosawa's honest thoughts, however mushy they were. If he told Kurosawa, he would always know that Adachi was listening and would probably censor his thoughts as best as he could.

"Good evening, my love," Kurosawa greeted.

Adachi only nodded and smiled wider in response.

Or maybe Kurosawa would make use of Adachi's ability to convey feelings that were beyond words. To make Adachi feel warm and loved, to give him self-confidence and strength—something he already did without knowing it.

"Your hair is messy. Were you stressing over something?" Kurosawa asked.

Without waiting for an answer, he stepped closer and adjusted Adachi's hair.

_'Shame. He's so cute with messy hair, but we're going out after all, and to a nice restaurant no less. He surely wants it smooth. I'll definitely take a photo of bed-hair-Adachi though. If he lets me.'_

Seemingly happy with his work, Kurosawa took a step back, beaming.

"Y-yeah, I was, but... but it's okay now."

Kurosawa cocked his head. "Oh? Were you nervous because of our date?"

Close enough.

Adachi nodded and smiled. "Y-yeah, kind of."

Kurosawa did that thing with his eyebrows again that almost made Adachi's heart skip a beat. It was _that_ look again. Anyone who saw it could immediately tell that Kurosawa was head over heels in love with Adachi.

"You don't need to be nervous, you know. As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing you can say or do that could make me stop liking you."

Adachi was supposed to say _something_ to that, wasn't he? The problem was, he didn't know what. Did Kurosawa do this on purpose? Did he have no mercy at all? They'd only met a few minutes ago and Adachi's heart was already going a mile a minute.

After a while of Adachi gaping and nervously fumbling with his hands, Kurosawa let out a small laugh. "Sorry, sorry. Are you ready? Shall we?"

At least Adachi knew how to react to that. He quickly nodded, rushed inside to grab his jacket and keys, locked his door and then took the offered hand.

Lately, they were always holding hands when nobody was around. As soon as they approached a crowded street, Kurosawa would let go because he knew that Adachi wasn't ready yet. He gave Adachi all the space and time he needed, never pushing, never making him feel uncomfortable.

His thoughts sometimes drifted off to territories that colored Adachi's cheeks red, and usually Adachi broke their contact whenever that happened.

Not this evening, though. When Kurosawa showed up on his doorstep, smiling that loving smile of his, Adachi had made a decision. After dinner, he would invite Kurosawa to sleep over at his place. When they were in his flat, he would reveal the truth. Because no matter how afraid he was, Adachi despised holding secrets from Kurosawa. It simply wasn't fair. A healthy relationship was all about being honest with each other.

Kurosawa was about to let go of Adachi's hand when he noticed a passersby heading their way, but Adachi strengthened his grip.

_'What? Adachi? Are you... really okay with this? You sure you're not only doing it for me?'_

"You don't have to do this for me," Kurosawa said out loud, a concerned, yet hopeful look on his face.

Adachi smiled at how Kurosawa's words exactly matched his thoughts. He truly was an honest person, speaking his mind freely. He could learn so many things from Kurosawa.

"I'm doing this because I want to. I love holding your hand and I don't care what anyone else thinks anymore." He lowered his voice and added, "Only what you're thinking of me is important to me."

That immediately shut Kurosawa's thoughts down. He even stopped in his tracks for a moment which he tried to mask as a stumble. Even in the dim street lights, Adachi could see Kurosawa's ears reddening, and he was fairly certain it wasn't from the chilly weather.

_'Adachi, oh, Adachi. My cute and brave Adachi. I'm so, so in love with you. And I'm very proud of you. You're getting more and more self-confident and I love it. I love being a part of your growth. You say it's because of me that you're getting stronger, and I know you really believe that, but it's not true. It's been within you all along. This incredible strength, it's all coming from you. You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Being a part of your life makes me so happy. So incredibly happy, you have no idea.'_

"Adachi." Kurosawa squeezed his hand, demanding attention.

However, Adachi was on the brink of tears and if he looked at Kurosawa now—

He still turned his head sideways, unable to refuse Kurosawa's wish. He was glad he did, because he realized he wasn't the only one whose eyes were a little glazed.

"In my whole life, I've never been as happy as I am now whenever I'm with you."

Adachi bit his lips but it was an useless attempt to stifle his tears. They were already flowing down his cheeks. Before he could try to hide them, Kurosawa pulled him into his arms. It must have looked funny to an outsider, two grown men hugging and crying on each other's shoulders in the middle of a busy street. However, Adachi found that he really didn't care anymore. Others could think whatever they wanted. The only one who mattered was the man he was holding tightly, unwilling to ever let go.

He eventually did let go though, they still had a date planned after all.

All his worries turned out to be unnecessary in the end—Adachi felt so secure around Kurosawa that his anxiety didn't kick in the whole evening. He enjoyed the date and had a warm feeling all the time. He even learned the full story of how Kurosawa fell in love with him _seven years_ ago. And not by mind-reading, but because Kurosawa wanted to share. Adachi was both shocked and amazed. He had no idea it's been _seven_ years. Even with his ability, he never caught this kind of information from Kurosawa's thoughts.

He couldn't imagine feeling like this for seven years and holding it inside for this long. Adachi hadn't even made it a whole day after realizing that this feeling he had for Kurosawa was indeed love.

When Kurosawa wrapped up his story, Adachi felt light-headed and warm all over. Maybe it was the wine, but he'd only drunk a single glass.

Adachi badly wanted to share his falling-in-love-story, too, but not in the restaurant, with so many people around. So, in response to Kurosawa's story, Adachi simply asked him if he was free after their date and if he wanted to sleep over tonight.

Kurosawa's eyes lit up and his overly zealous nods made Adachi chuckle.

They spent the rest of the dinner talking about lighter topics like the mangas they liked, how Tsuge and Minato were doing, and even about work. Once they had eaten up and spent a few minutes simply relaxing and chit-chatting, Kurosawa suggested they pay and 'go home'.

It was funny how eager Kurosawa was, but it was understandable. He'd been waiting for a sleepover for a long time already. Now that Adachi suggested one, he was probably excited to no end. Adachi had not touched Kurosawa anywhere while in the restaurant to make sure he didn't get distracted, so he could only guess Kurosawa's thoughts. It wasn't that hard though, as Kurosawa's emotions were written all over his face.

So they paid and took their leave. On the way back, they held hands again, ignoring some curious and even one or two approving looks.

Kurosawa was slightly panicking inside, wondering if they'd both be sleeping on the bed, if they would cuddle or even kiss for the first time. He didn't want to pressure Adachi into things he was not ready for yet, and was worried that maybe he would do something stupid if he was too close to Adachi for too long.

Adachi squeezed his hand reassuringly, but there was no way for Kurosawa to know that it was in response to his thoughts. The motion still made him stop worrying and steered his thoughts into the direction of how much and why he loved Adachi.

Once they were inside Adachi's flat, there was tension between them all of a sudden. They took off their shoes, Adachi offered Kurosawa slippers which he accepted thankfully, and then they just stood there, an awkward silence hanging in the room.

Not knowing what else to do, Adachi gestured towards his table.

"S-sit down. I-I'll brew us some tea."

And then he fled to the kitchen, busying himself with the kettle.

When he emerged with two steaming mugs on a tray, Kurosawa sat at the table, his eyes following Adachi's every movement.

Since Adachi was afraid he'd lose his nerves again, he decided to get straight to the point. He set down the tray and kneeled down right next to Kurosawa, holding out both hands invitingly. Kurosawa turned to face him and laid his hands in Adachi's, establishing their mental connection.

"I-I need to tell you something," Adachi started hesitantly.

_'Oh. Oh no. That sounds pretty serious. Please don't make me suffer. You could break my heart with only a few words. Don't do this to me, please, I know I'm living my dream and it's probably time to wake up, but please—'_

"Whoa, calm down. It's nothing of the sort."

"N-nothing of what sort?"

_'Are my thoughts that obvious? I've been told that I have an expressive face, but to this point? It's almost like he's reading my mind.'_

"That's because I _am_ reading your mind."

Kurosawa's eyes widened and he almost withdrew his hands, but again, Adachi only held on tighter.

_'He—he what? I always thought he was quite clever when it came to other people's feelings, but this? I thought he was just taking a lucky guess here and there, but... What on earth... How... how should I believe this? I trust Adachi but this is just too... No. Adachi wouldn't lie to me. But still, this is just so hard to believe. All right, let's do this: say "flying pink dolphin" out loud right now and I'll believe you.'_

"Flying pink dolphin."

Kurosawa paled.

"Please, listen to me. Let me explain."

Kurosawa's mind was blank. He'd probably shocked him speech- and thoughtless. Well, this was to be expected. After what felt like an eternity, Kurosawa thought, _'Very well then. I'm listening.'_

"Thank you. Umm... Wh-where should I start..."

_'At the very beginning. I want to know the whole story.'_

"O-okay. W-well then. It all started on my 30th birthday. The day before, Urabe told me of a myth that if you're still a—a virgin when you turn 30, you'll become a magic user. I didn't believe him, obviously. But on the next day, when I bought my bento from the same konbini stall as always, I suddenly heard the voice of the vendor when he gave me my change and our hands touched. His mouth didn't move, so I thought I was hallucinating. I thought I had gone crazy. But that was not the only occasion this happened. From then on, everytime I touched a person, I could hear their thoughts. I labelled it a delusion since I had no proof whatsoever that it was real. Until... until that evening when we were alone in the office. I heard you think of the mole on my neck that I didn't even know existed."

This time, Kurosawa pulled his hands back with force. Adachi couldn't stop him and he didn't even want to.

"So... you knew of my feelings all along? You knew that I loved you ever since your birthday?"

It was hard to tell Kurosawa's feelings this time. His eyes were still wide, but other than that, his face was neutral. Scarily so.

There was no turning back. Adachi had vowed to tell Kurosawa the truth and he would keep his word.

"Not exactly, no. I found out two weeks after my birthday. It happened in the morning when we were in the elevator with so many people. I heard you were thinking of someone with bed hair and originally thought it's about a woman, so I looked around. But then somebody pushed you into me and then you were thinking th-that... uhh..."

Adachi took a deep breath.

"Th-that you're almost too lucky, being this close to me. You were wondering if I could hear your heartbeat. I-I could indeed hear it."

Kurosawa let out a sigh and covered his face with a hand. His cheeks and ears had turned red over the course of Adachi's explanation.

"That's a little... embarrassing. I'm sure you must have heard all kinds of sappy things from me."

"Y-yes. B-but it's nothing you need to be embarrassed about. A-after all... it's those thoughts that made me f-fall in love with you."

Kurosawa dropped his hand and looked up. He raised his eyebrows expectantly, urging Adachi to go on.

And so Adachi continued. He recited almost all the thoughts from Kurosawa he could remember, how they made him feel and how, before he knew it, all he could think about was Kurosawa. At some point Kurosawa snuggled up against Adachi's side, willingly opening his thoughts to his boyfriend.

Adachi wasn't prepared for the flood of raw emotions Kurosawa showered him with in response to his story, so he needed to take some breaks at the beginning. He slowly got used to it though and finished the rest of the story with only minor interruptions. When he got to the poem part, Kurosawa was so ashamed that he buried his face in Adachi's chest. Adachi caressed his scalp reassuringly and Kurosawa enjoyed it so much that he didn't dare move, even though his neck was getting tired after a while. Adachi snickered and urged Kurosawa into an upright position again, promising him that he'd continue the massage later in bed. The promise did the trick.

_'He said "in bed", so that means we're both sleeping in the same bed.'_

And then it was only a series of images. Both of them on the bed, snuggled up against each other. Adachi softly scraping Kurosawa's scalp. Kurosawa caressing Adachi's face. Adachi trying to tickle Kurosawa and failing. Kurosawa taking revenge and making Adachi laugh so hard he could barely breathe.

Adachi giggled. "I can hear what you're thinking, you know. I can even see what you imagine."

"Mhhh, good."

Adachi playfully nudged him in the side. "Concentrate. I'm not finished yet. The sooner I can finish my story, the sooner we can do all the things you just imagined."

Kurosawa sat up a little straighter.

He found the parts of Adachi and Tsuge's mind conversations especially entertaining, commenting that they looked funny whenever they did that.

Nearing the end of the story, Kurosawa slipped his hand into Adachi's, sighing happily when Adachi took it.

"... and right now I'm forced to hear and see everything that my overly romantic boyfriend is thinking and feeling, which is both a delight and the sweetest torture. The End."

Kurosawa leaned in to Adachi, bringing their faces so close that their breaths mingled.

"That was the cutest love story I ever heard. I do hope it's not _'the end'_ , though."

Adachi tried and failed to form a coherent thought with Kurosawa this close.

"N-no, I mean—uh, i-it's just the end of—of the story, n-not—"

"Shhhh. I'm just teasing you."

_'And you're so cute when you get flustered. Damn, I really want to kiss you. Tell me, can I kiss you? Or is it too early? If you don't want, I'll back off, just say no or push me away, I promise it's okay—'_

Thank god Kurosawa brought it up, because Adachi was going crazy with the desire to kiss his boyfriend. He shut off all doubts and leaned in, softly bringing their lips together.

Kurosawa's thoughts halted the moment their lips touched and all he felt was an explosion of warmth. Adachi couldn't even tell if those were Kurosawa's feelings or his own. Probably both, mixing together and resulting in a dizzying feeling that was beyond words.

This all felt too good to be true, but Adachi knew it was real. He was kissing this wonderful human being that he could call his boyfriend. Why he'd waited so long for this, he couldn't even remember. He only knew that he didn't want it to end. Kurosawa had the same wish, so they kissed for as long as their position would let them.

However, since Kurosawa's neck had already been hurting earlier, it didn't take long for the soreness to kick in again. Adachi gently pushed Kurosawa away, smiling fondly when he saw Kurosawa pouting.

"Come on, let's get ready for bed. I still have a promise to keep after all."

Kurosawa reluctantly let go and followed Adachi into the bathroom.

As they were brushing their teeth side by side, Kurosawa leaned against Adachi.

_'Thank you so much for telling me. I'm sure you must have felt a lot of anxiety, imagined all kinds of bad outcomes, but you still plucked up the courage to confide in me. That's no small feat, and I truly appreciate it. I won't ever betray your trust in me, I promise.'_

Adachi smiled around his toothbrush.

When they were in bed, they really ended up doing all the things that Kurosawa had imagined earlier.

Kurosawa hadn't lied about not being ticklish at all. Nobody ever bothered to tickle Adachi thus far, so he didn't know he had this many ticklish spots and wasn't prepared for having them attacked this ruthlessly. They rolled around on the bed and Adachi tried to put up a fight, but it was useless. He nearly fell off the bed at one point, but Kurosawa ceased his attacks just in time and instead wrapped his arms tightly around Adachi. He rolled them over so that Kurosawa was closer to the edge.

Adachi was still giggling, but calmed down quickly when he realized that Kurosawa was already in a cuddling mood.

Adachi rubbed his nose against Kurosawa's throat and then settled on his shoulder, his limbs wrapped around his boyfriend. It felt so good to call him that.

_'My boyfriend. My love. My everything.'_

Knowing that Kurosawa couldn't hear his thoughts, he gathered his courage and whispered, "I already know how much you love me just by listening to your thoughts. I just want you to know that... th-that I feel the same for you. I... I love you. You make me incredibly happy. I hope we will stay together forever."

Kurosawa pulled him in tighter and Adachi heard and felt his fast but steady heartbeat, along with the usual mushy thoughts. After a while, Kurosawa's heartbeat lulled him to a restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Please leave Kudos and a comment if you enjoyed :)
> 
> I'll post another Kurodachi fic very soon and it's a little longer than this one, so stay tuned~
> 
> Reblog [this fanfic](https://chiyala.tumblr.com/post/636843932401172480/the-magic-that-brought-us-together-chiyala) on tumblr  
> Find me on [tumblr](https://chiyala.tumblr.com/)  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Chiyala91) (semi-active)


End file.
